Home Sweet Home
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Semua orang pasti mendambakan rumah... Kenyamanan, kehangatan, maupun kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang disayangi, semua berkumpul di rumah. Meskipun terdapat rasa benci terhadap keluarga, sebesar apapun itu, tetap rumahlah yang menjadi tujuan akhir kita… Masalah apapun yang terjadi, rumahlah tempat kita bernaung...


Semua orang pasti mendambakan rumah...  
Kenyamanan, kehangatan, maupun kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang disayangi, semua berkumpul di rumah…  
Baik anak, suami, istri, tunangan, maupun anggota keluarga lainnya…  
Meskipun terdapat rasa benci terhadap keluarga, sebesar apapun itu, tetap rumahlah yang menjadi tujuan akhir kita…  
Masalah apapun yang terjadi, rumahlah tempat kita bernaung…  
Hanya rumahlah yang dapat menerima kita dengan sepenuh hati…

Home Sweet Home

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Angst, romance

Arrangements from: "Home"

~Michael Buble / Westlife~

Typo, OOC, AU, seems cuman 2 chapter

* * *

International airport Gatwick, London

23 September 2014, 09.00 PM.

akhir musim panas. Masa peralihan, udara di siang hari cukup sejuk. Hawa sekitar di malam hari dingin, bahkan sedikit menusuk tulang.

Meski sudah malam hari, keadaan bandara ramai lancar, seperti di saat matahari menemani langit. Tak ada yang berbeda. Faktor pembedanya tentulah orang-orang yang keluar masuk negara kerajaan tersebut.

Namun di penerbangan terakhir ini, akan ada beberapa orang terkenal yang menaiki maskapai penerbangan, bahkan pesawat yang sama…. Apakah kita harus menyebutnya kebetulan? Atau sebuah kejanggalan?

Kisahnya dimulai dari sini…

* * *

Eren Jaeger, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang sudah mengambil bagian sejak berumur belia. Usianya sekarang barulah 25 tahun, namun ia sudah kantor cabang di 12 negara maju di dunia.

Posisi yang baik membawa kewajiban yang berat pula. Dengan banyaknya kantor cabang yang tersebar di beberapa negara tersebut, Eren terpaksa berkeliling dunia dua kali setahun untuk memastikan keadaan dari kantor-kantornya.

Paris, Roma, Berlin, Madrid, New York, Melbourne, Reykjavik, Ottawa, dan ibukota-ibukota lainnya.

Kepergiannya itu bisa memakan waktu paling lama 3 bulanan. Salah satunya adalah kali ini.

Sejak bulan Juni, ia terpaksa meninggalkan istrinya, Mikasa Ackerman di Tokyo, Jepang. Memang, saat itu mereka baru saja dianugrahi anggota baru. Seorang Eren kecil, Aaron Jaeger.

Bayi berusia 3 bulan tersebut menurut peraturan keluarga Mikasa, belum diperbolehkan pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, meskipun bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Rencana Eren untuk membawa sang anak mengunjungi perusahaan-perusahaannya yang kelak akan si bayi warisi menjadi gagal. Ingin sekali Eren menentang peraturan tersebut.

"Eren, ini demi kebaikan Aaron sendiri…"

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Mikasa. Eren tak dapat mengelak. Jadi, ia terpaksa hanya pergi memeriksa kantor-kantor cabangnya bertiga saja dengan kedua orang kepercayaannya: Armin dan Marco. Dua orang managernya.

Perjalanan mereka bertiga setelah mengecek keadaan kantor-kantor cabang di beberapa negara direncanakan akan berakhir di London, Inggris.

Yang biasanya Eren akan menghabiskan 4-5 hari di tiap negaranya, khusus London, pria berambut coklat ini terburu-buru untuk pulang karena ingin menemui jagoan kecilnya. Alhasil, mereka hanya menghabiskan 2 hari saja di kota yang terkenal dengan jam Big Ben tersebut.

.

.

.

"Eren-san, aku ingin mencari segelas kopi hangat. Apa kau mau?" Armin, salah seorang bawahannya meminta izin untuk pergi ke café.

"Baiklah, tolong belikan aku segelas Americano dan roti coklat."

"Eren-san, aku akan menemani Armin pula", ucap Marco.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di sini. Armin, jangan lupa, ya?" Eren membalas pernyataan Marco sekaligus mengingatkan Armin dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Setelah kedua orang yang dipercayakannya pergi membeli kopi, Eren mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal dari tasnya. Buku bersampulkan kulit berwarna hitam pekat dengan sebuah tali yang mengikatnya. Dibukanya buku tersebut, tepat di halaman pertama. Terdapat sebuah foto yang ditempel di halaman tersebut. Itu foto keluarga kecil Eren, bersama dengan Mikasa dan jagoan kecilnya.

Air mata Eren hampir saja menetes. Sifat keayahannya kembali hadir. Ia sangat rindu dengan sang anak yang sekarang sudah berumur 6 bulan tersebut. 3 bulan lamanya ia harus meninggalkan keluarganya, serasa beberapa tahun ia tak bertemu.

"Tunggu ayah, Aaron, Mikasa… besok aku akan menemui kalian kembali…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Sialan! Gara-gara masalah di hotel tadi, aku jadi tertinggal mereka! Cih, terpaksa aku kembali sendirian, semalam ini pula! lain kali aku akan menuntut mereka…"

Jean Kirschtein, 25 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu anggota dari group band terkenal di dunia. Tepatnya ia memegang jabatan sebagai seorang Bassist dari 104th trainee. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka di beberapa negara, yang terakhir adalah kemarin, tepat di kota London, Inggris.

Fans-fans mereka tak hanya dari kalangan perempuan. Terdapat pula anak-anak dan laki-laki, bahkan dari kalangan orang tua.

Sifatnya jikalau kita bandingkan dengan Eren, Jean adalah sosok yang masih mirip dengan remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun. Terkadang ia tak dapat menahan emosinya sendiri.

Kembali ke cerita. Agar tidak menarik perhatian, demi kebaikannya sendiri, ia terpaksa menyamar agar dirinya tak terlalu mencolok. Yang mengetahui identitas Jean hanyalah petugas-petugas bandara saja.

"Hei, tak adakah yang lebih cepat? Aku banyak urusan!" Jean tak menerima jadwal penerbangan yang baru ia dengar dari bagian pembelian tiket.

"Maafkan kami, tuan Kirschtein. Satu-satunya penerbangan menuju Jepang hanyalah 3 jam lagi…" jawab sang petugas karena merasa bersalah.

"Cih! Baiklah! Berikan aku tiket penerbangan tersebut…"

.

.

.

Setelah membeli tiketnya, Jean hanya bisa menunggu. Tiga jam kemudian barulah ia meninggalkan negara Ratu Elizabeth itu.

Ia terus mengeluh soal berapa lama lagi ia harus menyamar. Ia sangat tak tahan dengan pakaian yang ia pakai untuk menyamar. Bisa dibilang, Jean tak terlalu pandai dalam menyamar. Penutup kepala, celana panjang, baju tangan panjang yang tertutupi dengan jaket tebal berkerah semulut, dan sebuah kacamata hitam. Pakaiannya itu bukan membuat dirinya tersamarkan, melainkan membuat ia tampak seperti seorang teroris.

"Ah, café. Aku akan menunggunya di sana saja…"

Jean dengan penyamarannya akhirnya pergi menuju café di bandara itu. Setelah memesan kopi, ia mengeluarkan _noteboook_nya.

Terpampang sebuah foto yang menjadi _background_ layar dekstop. Foto yang membuatnya sempat emosi, ingin terburu-buru pulang ke negara asalnya. Foto dirinya dan seseorang. Seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang menggenggam kentang di salah satu tangannya.

Sasha Braus, pacar dari seorang _bassist_ 104th trainee. Sudah 2 tahun lebih mereka resmi menjadi pasangan. Namun belum ada niatan dari mereka untuk bertunangan, apalagi menikah.

"Oi, Sasha, sedang apa kau di sana? Cih, penerbangan ini membuat kita semakin lama saja untuk bertemu…"

Jean memasang headset dan menyalakan lagu dari notebook tersebut. Lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Ah, Jean benar-benar rindu dengan Sasha…

.

.

.

* * *

Orang ketiga, Levi Ackerman. 28 tahun.

Seseorang yang terkenal dalam dunia permusikan, terutama musik instrumental. Ia banyak menciptakan musik-musik instrumental yang indah. Rata-rata bertemakan tentang cinta, bukan berarti ia tak menciptakan tema-tema lainnya, seperti _friendship_, _adventure_, dan berbagai keseharian hidup manusia lainnya. Dibelakang nada-nada tersebut, terdapat pula kisah yang ingin disampaikan para pendengar lagu-lagunya. Itulah ciri khas dari lagu-lagunya. Hampir sama dengan 104th trainee, fans Levi juga beragam: tua muda, pria maupun wanita, terdapat dari segala kalangan.

Jikalau semua orang berpikir, orang yang banyak menciptakan cerita-cerita maupun lagu-lagu berbau romantis pasti jugalah tipe orang yang romantis, pula pengertian. Namun hal itu akan terbukti salah jika pernyataan tersebut dibandingkan dengan Levi.

Pada dasarnya, Levi adalah tipe orang yang dingin, tak peka, egois, bermuka datar, dan lebih cenderung ke sombong.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, sifat-sifat tersebut akan amatlah menyebalkan, namun tidak bagi seseorang. Seorang perempuan. Sangat dekat dengannya, namun bukanlah seorang sahabat. Sangat perhatian namun bukanlah seorang pacar. Dibilang bukan sahabat karena mereka tak pernah mau dikatakan begitu. Dibilang bukanlah seorang pacar karena hubungan mereka tak sejauh itu.

Hmm… lantas… hubungan tanpa status?

Perempuan tersebut adalah Petra Rall. Perempuan berambut karamel dan iris mata dengan warna seperti madu. Usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja. Mereka sering berbagi pendapat, curahan hati, bahkan masalah. Petra juga sangat perhatian dengan Levi, dengan menanyakan kabarnya, apakah ia sudah makan, apa yang ia lakukan, dan sebagainya. Begitu pula dengan Levi, meski tak sesering Petra.

Sebenarnya Levi sudah jatuh cinta dengan Petra sejak dahulu. Bahkan pula, Levi banyak menciptakan alunan lagu yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuknya, meski ia tak pernah menyatakannya langsung. Begitu pula dengan si gadis di Jepang sana. Namun, tak ada satupun yang ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Itulah yang memperkuat pendapat kita tentang status Levi dan Petra.

Kembali ke cerita. Sejak 3 hari lalu, Levi memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di kota London. _Refreshing_ sekaligus mencari referensi untuk membuat musik instrumental terjauhnya. Bagaimana dengan Petra? Mereka tetap berhubungan lewat _skype_.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini pula. Meski wajahnya terlihat amat datar, dalam hati Levi, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Petra. Ia sudah memutuskan, tepat di bandara setelah ia sampai di Jepang, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Hal itu ia rencanakan karena ia tahu, Petra akan menjemputnya di bandara.

Ia sengaja mengambil penerbangan yang paling malam untuk mengatasi amukan fans yang pastinya tak terlalu ia sukai.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Levi-chan, hihihi…"_ ucap Petra lewat Skype yang baru saja Levi hidupkan.

"Oi, kau pikir aku perempuan?! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ya… mungkin sedikit sakit kepala karena aku terlalu banyak makan es krim, hehehe"

"Bodoh. Gigimu akan cepat rusak…"

"Kalau kau sendiri? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan rekreasi singkatmu di London sana?"

"Ini bukan rekreasi, Petra. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi. Ya, aku sudah makan. keadaanku, biasa saja."

"Ayolah… haruskah kau selalu sedatar denganku? Kita sudah kenal sejak SD…"

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Petra? Ini kurang cukup untukmu?" Levi memaksa membuat senyum selebar mungkin untuk membuat Petra tertawa.

"HAHAHA… itulah yang kumau darimu, Levi… hihihi… baru pertama kali kau tersenyum selebar itu padaku…" Levi turut tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan gadis berambut karamel tersebut.

Percakapan lewat media sosial tersebut terus berlanjut…

.

.

.

* * *

Pria keempat, Irvin Smith. Seorang arsitek terkenal asal Jepang.

Dari beberapa pria di sini, ialah yang berstatus duda. Lelaki berumur 42 tahun ini barulah ditinggal oleh sang istri 2 bulan yang lalu.

Hanji Zoe, istri Irvin Smith, telah divonis dokter menderita komplikasi pada saluran peredaran darahnya yang membuatnya takkan lama bertahan hidup setelah pernyataan tersebut diberitakan. Dan benar saja. Perempuan berambut coklat tersebut akhirnya takkan pernah merayakan hari kelahirannya yang ke 40.

Kematian Hanji membuat Irvin sempat terpukul selama beberapa minggu. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa merelakan kepergian sang istri satu bulan kemudian.

Hanji juga meninggalkan seorang anak pada Irvin sebagai buah dari pernikahan mereka. Armin Arlert, remaja lelaki berusia 20 tahun. Kesedihan tersebut juga sempat berdampak kepada dirinya. Beberapa minggu sepeninggalan Hanji, nilai-nilai Armin sempat menurun. Hal itu disebabkan Armin terlalu sedih karena ditinggal sang ibu yang sedari dulu mengajarkan dirinya hingga dirinya lulus kuliah dan meraih status cum laude di universitas terkenal di Tokyo.

Kedatangan Irvin ke London dimaksudkan untuk mengenang masa-masa indah dirinya dengan sang istri. Dahulu, Irvin dan Hanji menikah di London, sekaligus berbulan madu di sana. Inggris adalah negara yang sangat didambakan Hanji. Maka dari itu, menurut Irvin, ibukota Inggris tersebut merupakan tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan selain rumahnya sendiri.  
Tadinya ia ingin pergi bersama sang putra, Armin. Namun apa daya, kepergian sang ayah berbarengan dengan masa ujian tengah semester universitas lanjutan Armin. Jadilah ia pergi sendiri ke London sana.

Musim panas memang waktu yang cocok untuk mengunjungi London. Tepat dalam minggu itu, Irvin akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke 21. Namun sayang, kepergian Hanji yang baginya terlalu cepat membuat ia hanya dapat merayakan _anniversary_-nya sendirian.

Namun, keinginannya untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Hanji hanya menjadi wacana saja. Buktinya, sesampainya di sana, yang selalu di ingatannya hanyalah pesan terakhir dari sang istri.

"Jagalah terus Armin untukku, Irvin. Jangan biarkan ia merasa sendirian…"

Jadilah gagal rencana Irvin menetap di Inggris selama 1 bulan, menjadi 3 hari saja…

Sama dengan Levi, Irvin sengaja mengambil penerbangan paling malam untuk mengatasi orang-orang yang mengenali dirinya dan berkonsultasi tentang rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

Pria yang terakhir, Berthold Hoover.

Pria berumur 27 tahun ini merupakan seorang pilot. Pengalaman terbangnya bisa dibilang cukup muda, barulah 3 tahun. Namun, sebagai lulusan terbaik penerbangan di Jepang, ia dipercayai sebagai salah satu pilot utama yang diandalkan oleh sebuah maskapai penerbangan. Berbeda dengan keempat orang lainnya, Berthold pasti sudah biasa dengan 'meninggalkan rumah dan kampung halaman'. Namun berbeda dengan waktu-waktu dekat ini.

Berthold yang seharusnya biasa saja dengan kepergiannya meninggalkan Jepang, belakangan ini ia sering terlihat gelisah dan ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Memang tak berpengaruh dengan hasil kerjanya, namun bagi rekan-rekannya, kelakuan Berthold amat membingungkan.

"Tenanglah Berth, ini adalah penerbangan terakhirmu sebelum cuti satu bulan nanti", ucap seorang co-pilot kepercayaan Berthold, Connie Springer ketika bersiap untuk menaiki pesawat penerbangan Kiev – London.

Ah, ternyata ia ingin cepat-cepat cuti. Tapi kenapa?

Rupanya Berthold sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya di Jepang sana.

Siapakah yang berhasil mengambil hati pilot muda ini? Perasaan keturunan Hoover ini telah mendarat di hati seorang perempuan bermarga Leonhard, Annie Leonhard.

Dalam waktu dekat, si pria tinggi ini akan mengucapkan janji sehidup-sematinya di altar bersama dengan si wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk membantu Annie, yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya, mengurusi segala kebutuhan untuk pernikahannya. Ia tak ingin sang tunangan kerepotan meng_handle_ segalanya.

.

.

.

_**(suara pesawat mendarat)**_

Pesawat dari Kiev, Ukraina telah mencapai kota London. _Landing_ berjalan dengan sempurna. Penumpang dapat mendarat tanpa kendala sedikitpun.

Begitu pula dengan perasaan Berthold. Lega. Akhirnya ia dapat mengakhiri pekerjaannya.

Saat itu kira-kira pukul 12 siang waktu GMT. Berthold yang sudah amat rindu dengan sang calon istri langsung saja menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, halo Annie! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Oh, Berth, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Sudah usaikah penerbanganmu?"_

"Aku juga baik. Baru saja aku mengantar penumpang dari Kiev ke sini. 3 jam lagi aku baru akan berangkat ke Jepang."

"_Hoo… Souka… kira-kira kapan kau akan sampai di Jepang? Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."_

"Anoo, mungkin perjalanan memakan waktu 16-17 jam. Kemungkinan besok aku baru sampai di Tokyo."

"_Hoo… satsuga… hmm, sekarang jam berapa di sana? Di sini jam 12 siang."_

"Hah? Huft… maafkan aku, Annie, apakah aku mengganggu makan siangmu?"

"_Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Berth…"_

"Perbedaan waktu di Tokyo dan London 9 jam. Di sini 9 malam. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Annie."

"_Tak apa… Apakah kau sudah makan? Kalau aku tak salah, penerbangan dari Ukraina ke Inggris memakan waktu 11-12 jam, bukan? Pasti kau belum makan malam. Cepatlah makan malam! Aku tak ingin kau pulang membawa sakit."_

"Belum, Anne… Ya… sekitar itu… anoo, Annie…"

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian, Berthold… CEPATLAH MAKAN! Atau kita batalkan saja semua yang sudah kita persiapkan?"_

"Eh?! Jangan-jangan! Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menuju restoran dekat bandara. Hehe…"

"_Baguslah…"_

"Coba dulu kau mengikutiku menjadi seorang pramugari… pasti kau sekarang yang akan mengurusiku… hehe…"

"_Berthold Hoover?! Perhatikan langkahmu! Sekarang juga pergi ke restoran! Itu bukanlah cita-citaku, Berth… berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?"_

"Baiklah-baiklah… hehehe… kau sendiri sudah makan siang?"

"_Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang makan siang di sela-sela mencarikan jas dan gaun pernikahan yang cocok untuk kita."_

"Ah… Eh? Ngg? B-baiklah, sekarang aku sudah mencapai restoran cepat saji. Aku makan dahulu ya!"

"_Baiklah. Aku matikan ya! Selamat makan, sayang! __Dan sampai jumpa."_

"Iya, sayang"

_**Tuut…**_

Panggilan Berthold berhenti di sana. Dari percakapannya, kita pasti dapat tahu, Annie adalah perempuan dengan tabiat yang dingin. Mungkin dengan sedikit _tsundere_, dengan kata 'sayang' di akhir kalimatnya sebagai bukti.

Sebenarnya Berthold ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu di _mess_ khusus para awak pesawat. Namun, sepertinya si gadis bermata biru itu dapat merasakan ke mana arah Berthold pergi. Terpaksa ia mencari makan malam terlebih dahulu di kota besar ini. Memang sedikit berbohong dengan Annie, yang pasti kebohongannya dapat meredakan ancaman yang diberikan oleh sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua sadar…

Semua yang mereka butuhkan…

kehangatan…

Kenangan…

Kenyamanan…

Keamanan…

Semua itu hanya dapat mereka rasakan di rumah mereka…

.

.

.

"Tunggulah aku beberapa saat lagi, aku mencintai kalian…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N:**

Sebelum berkoar-koar tentang fic ini, Ao mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu atas cerita Labyrinth of Hades yang udah enggak jelas lagi mau kemana jalan ceritanya, jadi terpaksa diapus… hadeh, padahal klimaks cerita lengkapnya aja belom dapet ya? Maafkan Ao yang terlalu perfeksionis, dan gila, karena udah mau ngegabung-gabungin legenda, mitos, dan fiksi… hadeh…

Kalo inti cerita 'labyrinth of Hades' dijabarin di sini juga pasti bakalan kepanjangan. Ya… entar lewat mana kek(?) itupun kalo ada yang mau? Hehehe

Baiklah, kembali ke FF ini. Sebagai ganti dari Labyrinth of Hades, saya ciptakan fic ini. Ide? Dari lagu "Home". Bahkan beberapa latar sengaja author bikin mirip dengan video klipnya, tapi seems nggak keliatan jelas. Hehehe…

Mungkin untuk songfic kali ini agak berbeda, karena kali ini Ao baru pertama kali nggak mencantumkan lirik yang menjadi dasar dari paragraf-paragraf cerita yang dimaksud…

Sedikit curhat, entah kurang kerjaan atau apa, Ao malah nyari-nyari di buku pintar sama peta tentang nama negara yang bakal dipake, nama bandara di London, jarak antar negara, bahkan lama penerbangan (pake kalkulator). Padahal bisa aja ngarang ya? Hehehe

Yaak, sekiranya fic ini sampe di sini dulu. Emang angst belum kecium di sini. Sengaja angst-nya dikeluarin di chapter 2. hohoho…

Tapi diperkirakan chapter 2 baru akan dikeluarkan setelah UN selesai. Ao harus fokus dulu sebelum UN. Sebenernya nggak fokus-fokus juga, malah males-malesan. Hanya saja faktor dari orang tua yang tidak memperbolehkan diriku menyentuh laptop… hehehe

Sekian dulu fic awal ini.

Mind to review?


End file.
